


make me feel alive

by HoneyBlues



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Has Anxiety (Julie and The Phantoms), Anxiety, Boys In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Past Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Romantic Reunion, speaking that into existence for season 2, this is my take on an epic reunion kiss scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBlues/pseuds/HoneyBlues
Summary: Alex has a new lease on (after)life now that they are all free from Caleb's curse. Now, he wants nothing but to fill his life with love.Alex/Willie reunion after Willie thinks they've all crossed over.
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 274





	make me feel alive

He felt alive.

For the first time in his afterlife, Alex felt alive. He found solace in the love he had for the three people in front of him. When Alex died, he lost his parents, but his family was always right beside him. In so much pain and loss and darkness, Alex found his light. In death, he found something to live for. He found the people who made his afterlife worth living.

Julie. The newest addition to his found family. She brought music back to him and his boys. Without her, they would be nothing but background noise. She gave Alex hope. Hope for his future. Hope to finally fulfill his lifelong dreams. She was now the glue that held them together; the morning sun that signified their brand new start.

Reggie. His partner in crime. The peanut butter to his jelly. Alex’s complete opposite in every way. Reggie kept him grounded and out of his head. He brought a playfulness to Alex’s life that had kept him from slipping into a dark place more than once. Reggie was his brother.

Luke. He would be nowhere without with him. Though he was once more than just a friend, he found his brief relationship with Luke only brought them closer together. It made them better friends. Luke was the only person who truly knew about Alex’s inner demons. The nitty gritty details that he hid from the world. He was Alex’s best friend and first in every sense of the word. His rock. Always sturdy and unwavering. Until recently, Luke was the only person who Alex had freely given a piece of his heart.

Alex looked around the studio, twirling his drum stick in his hand while he watched Julie playfully punch Luke in the arm, the love in their eyes as they bantered back and forth was obvious. It lit up the entire room. It sparked a deep sense of joy in Alex’s chest to see Luke so happy. He was happy that Luke, like himself, had been granted another opportunity at love.

Love.

Alex shook his head at the thought.

The four of them had spent the whole night hugging and talking and crying. Once the shock of the evening had worn off, they let Julie get to sleep with the promise of getting straight to work the following morning. When hours had passed without any sign of Caleb’s jolts, the boys were able to breathe a sigh of relief. They were safe. They hadn’t crossed over which meant they had all the time in the world to make music and _live_.

With the utter chaos of the night before, Alex had nearly forgotten about his final meeting with Willie. They had hugged and parted with a regretful goodbye, knowing everything they wanted to do together had been stolen. Dangled in front of their faces, only to be snatched away by a vengeful Caleb Covington. An eternity, lost. Now the clock was resetting.

The sudden realization startled Alex to his core. He had time. _They had time_.

He jumped to his feet, hitting his cymbal on the way up. The noise reverberated around the room, stopping all of them in their tracks. Luke, Reggie, and Julie all turned to look at him curiously, expectantly.

“We have time,” he said breathlessly, dropping his drumsticks.

Before any of them had a chance to ask any questions, he had teleported from the room. There was something he had to do. Someone he had to see.

When Alex found himself at the beach, he scanned the area, looking for a familiar face. The beach was unsurprisingly vacant so early in the morning, making the unmistakable figure that much easier to find. His back was to Alex, dark hair pulled back into a tight bun.

Willie.

Willie was an unexpected force that literally crashed into his afterlife. Alex fell hard and fast for him—pun intended—and Willie made it effortless. The carefree life Willie lead was inspiring. He was simple in the best way; a bright light and beautiful force to be reckoned with.

Alex loved him. And he was terrified. In his mind, 1995 wasn’t two decades ago, it was a few weeks ago. Though he had been getting used to the technology and the fashion, the social changes still tripped him up. There were times he had seen two women holding hands or two men kissing in public and cringed. Not because he didn’t love seeing how open they were, but because he was inherently worried about their well-being and the reactions of those around them. He was working on it, though he had a long way to go. But he knew he wanted that. He also knew it was silly to worry about what other people thought when other people couldn’t _see_ him, but the principle stood. He wanted to be in an open and loving relationship knowing that, if he could be seen, he would be accepted. That he and Willie would be accepted.

Willie who was sitting on a concrete bench, one leg pulled up to his chest while his opposite foot kicked his skateboard back and forth across the ground. Alex couldn’t stop staring at him, even from a distance.

Alex wanted to walk closer, but felt his feet rooted in place. He ran his hands through his hair before shoving them deep in his pockets, waiting for the courage he needed to take that first step. He watched as Willie reached up and pulled his hair free from his bun and stood to his feet. The movement took Alex’s breath away. He would never get over how insanely beautiful Willie was.

Willie stilled for a moment, looking out over the sandy beach and distant ocean waves before he turned to walk away. Alex expected him to kick up on to his board and disappear, but instead Willie picked his board up off the ground and began walking in Alex’s direction, though his eyes were glued to the ground. It broke his heart. He could see the sadness in Willie’s slumped shoulders and red cheeks. He felt guilt flood his mind. Skating was Willie’s entire life before he met Alex. To see him not enjoying his favorite thing was devastating. Though it made Alex hope that he had given Willie something else to exist for.

Though Willie had a hand in their potential cross over, Alex couldn’t help but feel responsible for almost leaving. They had said their goodbyes and accepted that it was forever. As long as Willie’s soul belonged to Caleb, they were destined to be apart. But now, he knew they didn’t have to be. Alex heard a loud sniffle from Willie, as the boy reached up to wipe tears from his eyes. It made Alex’s heart ache.

He drew courage from the tight feeling in his chest. The love his friends had given him had only made him stronger and he would be damned if he denied himself that love with Willie. They deserved a happy ending.

Taking a hesitant step forward, Alex took a steadying breath before he made himself known.

“Hey,” he murmured lamely.

For a moment, he thought Willie might have been too far away to hear him, but realized his mistake as soon as Willie’s eyes darted up and locked with his. Even from a distance, Alex could see how flushed and damp his cheeks were.

Standing about fifty feet from each other, they both stared, waiting. Alex rolled his shoulders, his fingers nervously playing with the fabric of his pockets and smiled, unsure.

In a flash, Alex watched as Willie tossed his skateboard to the side—which made Alex cringe but was touching nonetheless—and break out in a run toward him. Alex pulled his hands from his pockets just in time to catch Willie in his arms. The other boy slammed against him with a loud gasp, wrapping his arms around Alex’s neck. The relief he felt with Willie back in his arms was beyond indescribable. He felt like he could breathe again.

“How-How are you here?!” Willie gasps into Alex’s neck, his tears continually flowing, though this time for a different reason. Alex nuzzled his nose into Willie’s neck and inhaled deeply, finding the crook of his neck to be the most tranquil place on Earth.

“I don’t understand how you’re here right now,” Willie sobbed, clutching on to Alex as if he might disappear… again.

Alex smiled, pulling back to look into Willie’s deep brown eyes. Instead of the constant nervous energy he normally felt, for the first time in a long time, he was completely calm. He brought a hand up to gently brush across Willie’s tear-stained cheek. He laughed a teary laugh and with a content sigh, Alex beamed bright as the sun before he closed the distance between them. Their lips met and Alex felt at peace with the world. He held on to Willie like he was the most precious thing on the planet, because at that moment, he was.

Their lips moved together like silk, tears mingling and breaths ragged. Willie molded himself to Alex, kissing him deeply and without inhibition. When they were finally able to part, Alex rested his forehead against Willie’s with a breathy sigh, hands tangled in Willie’s long hair.

“How are you here?” Willie asked again, though his voice had a cheerfulness that wasn’t previously present.

Alex met his eyes and grinned. “I had some unfinished business to attend to.”

Their laughs mingled in the air between them before their lips met once more. Both were so lost in each other to notice the two friendly figures watching—and happily weeping—from afar.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been something brewing in my brain since my first watch of JatP. It's definitely not the first thing I've ever written but it's the first I've posted online in a very long time. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
